I'll be there for you, my Princess
by Alinaish
Summary: So, here another story. I was inspired by Sonic and the Black Knight theme, so I decided to write another Shadouge fanfiction. :3 Princess Rouge The Bat doesn't want to obey her father's orders, so she runs away, not wanting to marry a prince from other KIngdom. What would happen next? Will she ever obey her father's orders for the sake of her Kingdom or go against it?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! :D Missed me? It's time I post another story, don't you think? So, I had this idea in my head for who knows how long. So, happy reading guys!**

"Your Highness, Princess is here to discuss important questions of our Kingdom." One of the guards walked to the throne room and bowed to the king.

"Ah yes, please lead her here." The king was sitting on the throne. He was a dark gray bat, with dark blue eyes.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" The ivory bat, with bright emerald eyes, walked into the throne room, followed by several guards.

"Yes my dear. Guards, please leave. I need to talk to my daughter in private." He ordered them.

They bowed, closing the door of the room softly.

"Sit near me, my child." The king Soarin motioned to the throne next to him, which belonged to his wife.

The princess obeyed, as she sat on the golden throne, that was much smaller than her father's one.

"So, you must be curious, why did I call you here, right?" Soarin spoke, his voice serious, as he looked at her.

The ivory bat slowly nodded, trying to guess.

"Well, you know that you turned eighteen this year, right?" He asked, sounding a little pointless.

"Oh really? Thanks for the information, dad." The younger bat rolled her eyes.

"The point is you need a husband...I've been thinking this whole situation out and I found the nice fellow that you would surely like. The wedding would be in three months. I spoke with his father and we made a contract." Soarin said, looking in her eyes.

She couldn't believe this words. How could he say all of this so calmly?! It's a very serious question to speak about and he can't speak about it like nothing. And what did he mean by all of this?

"How can you? How can you choose a person for me to marry, if I haven't even seen him?! Don't I need to choose who **I **like?" The princess began, losing her patience.

"Listen, all I want to do is make you happy, Rouge..." He replied, less calmly.

"But you are doing completely the opposite, dad! Why don't you ask _**me**_ first?" Rouge loved her dad. But the time was going, and he seemed to act colder to her and ignore her comments. That's what she was thinking.

"The wedding is already planned and we can't just cancel it! It will bring much harm to our Kingdom if I do so, and you know it." The king raised his voice.

"This is all wrong..." The bat stood up from her throne, as she face her father once more.

"No, it is very simple, honey. We made this contract with the King of Violet Rose Kingdom, when you and your future husband were ten years old."

With this said, Rouge felt her eyes getting wetter. It was eight years ago, and he didn't even tell her! It was cutting her like a knife, as she realized that she was not a daughter to Soarin, but just a girl who had no right to speak and make her own decisions. She was hurt.

"Enough of this! I am going to do what** I **think is necessary! And you can tell me nothing!" She shouted, tears falling from her eyes, as she ran from the throne room, leaving the angered king alone.

**So, here's the 1st chapter :) Btw, I made Rouge dad myself xD It's just I needed to find a name so I took one from My Little Pony, because why not? XD**

**As you may notice, the pairing is Rouge/Sir Lancelot. If you know Sonic and the Black Knight, Shadow is Sir Lancelot here and Knuckles is Sir Gaiwan. So yeah.**


	2. The knight?

**The Reader: Hehe :D**

**Shadouge fan: :D It's Princess Rouge The Bat.**

The night took it's part, as the stars were scattered all over the dark blue sky. The whole Kingdom was asleep, except some of people.

Knight were guarding the castle, it was their duty. There were a few then tonight. Mostly only skilled knights were guarding at night, the ones who were stronger and had better reflexes than other.

There was one knight, who was standing farther from the castle near the main gate, as he leaned on the tree, that was growing near. This knight had a dark armor and his mighty sword. The moon reflected on his armor, making it look like an ivory one. The knight had a helmet, that was covering all his face, except his muzzle.

It was obvious that he was frowning and deep in thought, however he kept his guard on. His eyes were sleepy, but he couldn't sleep, as it was his will to guard. The knight's job was tough, but he didn't complain. Besides, he like his job. It was challenging and also, it was an honor to every knight.

His ears twitched, as he heard footsteps. It seemed like someone was running from the castle.

Without hesitation, he pulled his silver sword out, as it gleamed in the moonlight.

But as the person was running closer, the knight spotted that it was a female person in a dress. He quickly hid behind the tree to sneak-attack, if it would be needed.

The person looked around, as she was near the main gate. She was about to open it, but someone grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" She shouted, trying to free from the knight's grasp.

He looked closer at her and saw that she was a bat and wore a tiara.

"Not a chance, Princess." The knight replied, his voice in a low whisper.

"Hands off or I'll scream!" The ivory bat threatened.

"Not on my watch. I'll return you back to the King." He pulled her back, running very fast.

**~At the throne room~**

King Soarin held his face in his hands, as he sighed heavily.

"I knew this was wrong decision...But I have no other choice." He whispered to himself.

"I hope she didn't go to far and my knights stopped her. If not, I'll chop their heads of tomorrow!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The king said, sitting straight up.

"I am sorry for such a late appearance, my Lord." The same knight bowed to Soarin, as he entered the throne room, followed by Rouge.

"So, she _did _want to ran away, didn't she?" The King narrowed his brows.

"I brought her back as soon as I possibly could." Knight closed the door.

"Thank you, Lancelot. The Princess disappointed me very much today." Soarin stood up and walked to them.

"I have no other choice, if you treat me like I am nothing!" Rouge crossed her arms in defeat.

"Silence! I've had enough of your complaining!" The dark gray bat raised his voice, as he looked at his daughter.

The knight, or Sir Lancelot, to be exact, just watched everything from the distance.

He had no clue what they are talking about, but he guessed everything by the talk.

"If you don't want to go marry the prince, then I have no other choice than force you to do it!" The King lost his temper.

"Come here tomorrow morning and I'll tell you everything, Rouge." He sighed, his blue eyes not leaving his daughter. "Now go to your room!"

Rouge sighed, as she slowly walked to the door. She glanced at Sir Lancelot before leaving the room.

"Lancelot, I want you and Sir Gaiwan lead my daughter to other Kingdom. Tomorrow morning, I'll give an order to prepare your horses. Am I clear?" Soarin looked at his knight.

"Yes, Lord." The knight nodded.

"You are my best knight and I trust you more than others."

"I won't let you down and I'll keep my promise."

"Good to hear. Now go and rest." The King sat on his throne again.

With a nod, the Knight left the room.


	3. Tomorrow

**The Reader: Yeah :D**

Rouge was running to her room, tears falling down her cheeks.

She closed the door on the lock, when she was in her room. It was pretty much a room that every princess has: king-sized bed, rich silk sheets on it, expensive furniture and other things.

Rouge layed on her bed, sobbing quietly.

"Why did that foolish knight stopped me?! I could've run off and everything could be fine! But no, he **had **to tell my dad everything!" She then threw one of her pillows at the door in frustration.

But she could do nothing about now.

Why? If she would try to run, knights would still catch her everytime she would attempt to escape. The only option was marry that prince.

"Maybe that prince would be nice..." Rouge sighed, still angry.

"And if I'll meet that rude, foolish knight again, then that would be his last day of his life!" She then somewhat laughed after saying this.

"Wow, I am pretty rude for a princess~" She smiled a little.

After her little monologue, she changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

**~~~With Sir Lancelot~~~**

"Where is he, when I need to talk with him?" The knight was walking outside, searching for one of his allies.

He could barely see, as it was night.

Then, his ears perked, as he heard someone.

Turning his head to the direction, he saw other knight.

"Hey Lancelot. I heard you were looking for me?" The other knight looked at the one with dark armor.

"Yes Gaiwan. The king wants us to lead his daughter to the other kingdom, so she can meet her future husband there." Lancelot spoke, as he looked at the Gaiwan.

"Her name is Princess Rouge, eh? Hm, I guess I've seen her twice or so. But what can I say, if we only have our duty at night?" The other knight, who was a red echidna tried to keep conversation with the black and crimson knight.

"Whatever. Duty is duty, and I should recommend you to focus on our mission, and **only **on mission." Lancelot crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright..." Embarrassed Gaiwan sweat-dropped.

The hedgehog shook his head.

"Anyway, the king wants to see us tomorrow morning." Sir Lancelot said, before heading back to the castle.

"Okay." The echidna nodded.

Sir Gaiwan was one of Lancelot's allies. They were the most skilled and respectful knights of king Soarin.

Allies were more fitting word than friends. They rarely talked to each other, only on business, if needed.

Most of times Sir Lancelot had his own missions and duties that the king gave him, because Soarin knew his abilities and trusted him most.

But this time, the dark gray bat wanted Gaiwan to accompany Lancelot, which was very unusual.

Each of them had their own thoughts about tomorrow, which will be a really hard day.


	4. The start of a long trip

**The Reader: Hehe :D I think this fanfic is more exciting that my other one, isn't it? **

The sun was slowly raising up from the horizon, which meant that the brand new day has just begun. A new day, that can bring surprises.

As has been told earlier, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gaiwan were going to the King Soarin to get details on their mission.

"So, are you excited?" The red echidna asked the ebony hedgehog, who was walking near him

"I am **never **excited about my missions." Lancelot crossed his arms.

"Bad for you." Gaiwan shrugged.

Now the two were near the throne room, where Soarin usually called knights.

There was light knock heard. After which, the king's voice was heard.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Sir Lancelot walked first, followed by other knight.

They both bowed before speaking.

"We came here as you've ordered us." Sir Lancelot spoke with his deep voice.

"I see." The king smiled a little. He was right about the choice of his knights.

"I want you to accompany my daughter to the Kingdom of Violet Rose." Soarin looked at both of them.

"The Kingdom of Violet Rose? It takes more than two weeks there, if I am not mistaken." Sir Gaiwan joined the conversation.

"You are absolutely correct, Gaiwan." Soarin nodded.

"It is an honor to us, my Lord." Lancelot said.

The king sighed.

"Yes it is, but I don't think Rouge will agree to go there..." He frowned a little, thinking about his daughter.

"What do you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking." The black and crimson hedgehog cocked an eyebrow under his helmet.

"You see, she seems to be very upset about this...But, it's not important." The dark gray bat shook his head a little.

Knight were still a little confused about this, but decided to not bring this subject up.

"As I was saying, your horses are ready to go and fed. Princess should be awaken by now, I'll send my servants to her room. After she is done, you'll head to the Kingdom." Soarin finished, lookingat them.

"Understood." Both of them said in one voice.

"Good then. I wish you both good luck." The king smiled a little.

Sir Lancelot and Gaiwan bowed before leaving the throne room.

Now what was left is to wait the signal. The two allies decided to wait outside, and take a look at their horses.

Every knight had his horse, that would help them to move to the long distances.

Sir Gaiwan had the gray stallion, that he called Buck.

And Sir Lancelot had an obsidian colored stallion, that wasn't friendly of a stallion. His name was Raven.

Their stallions were describing their owners' character very well

After seeing their horses, the knights were just standing outside, as Lancelot leanedto the tree, thinking.

**~~~Rouge's room~~~**

"I'll say it one more time: **I am not going anywhere!**"

The ivory bat was looking at the mirror, as she had a very mad look on her face.

"No, no, I need practice more..." She sighed.

"But there's no way he would let me stay here..." Rouge sighed once more.

She couldn't sleep at night, as thought were barely flooding her mind. Rouge wanted to enjoy a freedom, buy unfortunately, it was impossible. Now she was waiting for servants to call her.

The bat looked at the mirror once more, as her lips formed a smile of satisfaction.

She liked her dress. It was a dark purple, long sleeved dress, that showed every curve of her body perfectly. It was decorated with rubies.

Her make up was also a nice touch to the outfit. Red lipstick and gleaming purple eye-shadow and of course, a mascara.

And to finish it all of, she was wearing pretty high-heeled shoes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door. As she was expecting earlier, it was a servant.

"Princess, please go downstairs . It's time to head to the meeting of your future prince."

Sighing, Rouge lazily opened the door.

She headed to the front gates of the castle.

Soon, she saw her father, who smiled warmly at her. Rouge smiled back a little. Even if he was rude to her, Soarin was her father.

"You look very beautiful, Rougey." He complimented her.

"Thank you, dad." The princess smiled.

"Allow me to introduce you to my most skilled knights." The king turned his gaze to the two knights who were standing still as ever.

"Sir Gaiwan, Princess." The knight is silver armor bowed down.

"Sir Lancelot, m 'lady." The other knight in dark armor bowed, introducing himself as well.

Rouge looked at them, as she never saw them. But as the second knight spoke, she looked at him.

_"I've seen him! He stopped me that day!" _She thought, recognizing him.

"So, I hope you'll get there as soon as possible. Good luck, my dears." Soarin said, smiling.

Knights bowed, exiting the castle, as Princess followed them.

They took their trusty stallions out of stables.

Sir Gaiwan sat in the saddle, on the Buck's back and Princess sat behind him, while Lancelot sat on Raven's back.

The horses were trotting slowly, until they exited the main gate.

"Good luck..." The king whispered, as he looked out the window.

**Whew! Tell what you think about this chapter :D**


	5. Trip(Part 1)

**The Reader: Thank you! :D And I know about mistakes and I try to write properly.**

**werewolf lover99: :D Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! :) I don't want to spoil it, to be honest. But I'll say that it'll be a Shadouge in the end. **

Our heroes were on their way. They remained silent this whole time. Maybe because each of them had their own thoughts.

The ivory bat, who was sitting behind Sir Gaiwan, was looking. She must admit: The nature in these places was just flawless: Green trees, colorful flowers and chirping birds. Simply beautiful.

After admiring the nature, she sighed, bored.

"So, how long have you been my dad's best knights? I've never seen you before in the castle~" Rouge tried to start a conversation and maybe even chat a little with the knights.

"A while from now, Princess. And there is not a big difference between our ages." The red echidna spoke.

"But I am still curious, why haven't I seen you before?" Rouge kept questioning.

"We have a night duty." Gaiwan replied.

"I see..." She shrugged and glanced at another knight, who was on a midnight horse.

Princess became curious, as she thought why wasn't he joining their little chat.

"When are we going to stop? I mean rest and all?" Rouge spoke again. She was a little hungry now.

"Oh sure. Nice idea, Princess. What do you think, Lancelot?" Gaiwan looked at the ebony hedgehog, and Rouge looked at him as well.

Sir Lancelot just nodded in reply.

"Then it's settled~" Rouge smiled.

After searching for a little, they found a nice, empty place with no trees, but a green grass.

They decided to spend the night here, as the sky was darkening a little.

Knights put the tent and made a fireplace.

As for now, all three of them were just sitting by the fire, eating.

The bat was looking at the mysterious knight in black armor.

She liked the design of his armor. It wasn't that complicated nevertheless added a nice touch to the whole chest-plate. Rouge also saw that Sir Lancelot had a dark fur and a tan muzzle, pretty much as her own. Unfortunately, she couldn't see his eyes, because of the helmet he was wearing.

As for Sir Gaiwan, she knew him better than Lancelot. Because he was speaking with her much more, comparing to the hedgehog.

"And what about you, Sir?~" Princess asked Lancelot, hoping to talk with him. She wasn't mad at him that much now. A talk would be a nice way of spending time.

"What about me, Princess?" Lancelot crossed his arms, as he stared at the fire.

Finally he spoke to her. His voice was mysterious and low. Lower than Gaiwan's. She got off-guard a little.

"Well, maybe we can talk and know each other better...?" Rouge looked at him.

"There's not much to know about me." With that, knight stood up and walked away.

"Hmph!" Rouge crossed her own hands.

"_How rude of him! He can't just ignore me!" _She thought, feeling somewhat hurt.

"Don't be sad about this, Princess. Lancelot I always like this. It's just the way he is." Gaiwan looked at the same direction as Rouge did.

"Hm..." She whispered, thinking.


	6. Trip(Part 2)

**The Reader: I know right :D**

**Skipow: So much happiness from you in that review :) (Hey, that rhymes!)**

**Sorry if this chapter is boring :(**

Lancelot was standing on the hill.

He placed his right foot on the rock, his arms crossed, as he was thoughtfully looking at the full moon.

The hedgehog had been thinking about this whole 'princess-to-the-kingdom' mission since morning. What he didn't understand, was the fact that Soarin chose_ him_ **and** Gaiwan to accomplish the mission. That was pretty suspicious.

He then glanced at the moon once more. It was igniting the dark sky perfectly, much better than stars. The moon gleamed with ivory color.

"Her fur is ivory too..." Lancelot suddenly whispered.

The Princess' image just suddenly got into his mind, forcing him to forget his other thoughts.

Lancelot had many missions as a knight. To save this, to protect this and other missions like that.

But he had a feeling, that this task would be much different this time.

It all made him dizzy. Lancelot shook his head slowly.

The knight then heard several footsteps behind him.

He decided to stay still and wait.

"Hey~" The ebony hedgehog heard a soft voice.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Princess? It's a night time." Sir Lancelot was still looking at the moon, not bothering to turn his head to her direction.

"You are not my dad, Sir~ I am a pretty grown up girl and know the things that I should or shouldn't do. But I appreciate your concern~" He felt her coming closer to him.

"We have to get up early tomorrow." Lancelot spoke again, this time turning to the Princess.

Rouge nodded slowly.

"I know. Sir Gaiwan has told me. I just don't feel like sleeping." She looked at him with her emerald eyes.

Lancelot said nothing in reply.

"May I ask why aren't_ you _sleeping?~" The bat asked.

"I have my duty to guard at this time. I don't need to sleep that much." He simply replied.

It was true, he wasn't lying. There wasn't the slightest hint of sleepiness in his voice.

Rouge had to admit she was starting to like his voice. It was soothing, deep and somewhat relaxing voice the knight had.

She understood from his behavior, that Lancelot didn't like company that much.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go back now...Goodnight~" She winked at him. Before slowly going back to the little 'camp area'.

"Goodnight." Lancelot spoke with less harshness in his voice.

As for Lancelot, he was still standing on that hill.

He hadn't even notice, that he was looking at the direction, where Rouge went.

**X3 Simple Lancelot and Rouge moment.**


	7. Trip(Part 3)

**Wow, you liked the previous chapter and thought it wasn't boring? :o**

**I am shocked, really XD Thank you everybody :D**

After a while, Lancelot decided to go to the little camp area they had.

The ebony hedgehog in armor noticed his ally Gaiwan, who was sitting by the fire, deep in thought.

Lancelot sat near him, as he looked at the fire as well.

"Where were you?" The red echidna asked, quite curious.

"Clearing my mind." The other knight replied, crossing his arms.

Gaiwan nodded.

"The princess is sleeping in the tent." Gaiwan pointed at the purple tent, that was few steps away.

Sir Lancelot nodded in reply.

"Me and Princess were talking. Too bad you were all in your thoughts again." The red echidna looked at the fire, than at Lancelot.

What was that supposed to mean?! You now see, why Lancelot and Gaiwan were allies and not even friends. But let's not forget, that this was the first time the both were on the same mission.

"And...?" The black and crimson hedgehog cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the knight near him.

"Just saying. She has a nice personality." The grin appeared on the echidna's face.

"Hm. All of these princesses are the same. They want gems, gold and other things." Lancelot wanted to say that they were spoiled by the rich life, but then again, he had no right to say things that were on his mind.

But Gaiwan sure didn't want to agree with his comrade.

"You can think whatever you want, Lancelot. She is just different from others." And then again, there was a smile on his face.

The midnight colored hedgehog just rolled his eyes: It was pointless to argue with that knight.

Deep in his mind, Lancelot had mixed feelings about thus whole conversation.

_Maybe_, just _maybe _it was something more to that Princess Rouge they were talking about. He didn't know what exactly: Maybe her voice, her eyes or her perfect appearance.

"And why are you talking about her so suddenly?" Now Lancelot shifted his gaze to the echidna near him.

"Well you know..." Gaiwan coughed a little.

"I just think...I think that maybe I am falling for her." Gaiwan whispered, his cheeks flushing.

Lancelot was surprised about this. It wasn't what he expected. But then again, why would he care?

Hearing no reply, Gaiwan laughed nervously.

"I mean, it's not like **you** have a crush on _her_, right?"

The hedgehog stayed silent...


	8. Trip(Part 4)

**Thanks for favorites and following! :D**

**The Reader: Yeah! :D Rouge's dad is so strict . And I don't exactly know who would be prince XD. But not Sonic or Silver that's for sure. And this chapter is one of these calm ones. So, enjoy! :D**

A yawn escaped the ivory bat's pink lips, as she stretched her arms.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around.

Rouge was still in her tent, as she woke up in the morning as it appeared to be. She could judge by the chirping birds from outside.

The princess put on her light blue dress. Not too simple, but gorgeous at the same time.

Looking once more in the mirror, she smiled, before walking outside.

She looked around.

The sun was just getting up, as the color of the sky was pale blue color. Not a single cloud in the sky.

Rouge then spotted a familiar knight, who was laying on the grass, his head laying on the tree, as the helmet covered his entire face.

"Lancelot~" Rouge whispered, smiling a little. She slowly walked to him, and sat near the sleeping knight.

His breath was calm, his chest going up and down, as he was breathing.

Rouge didn't spot other knight: Gaiwan here. She thought that maybe he went to sleep in his tent.

It seemed that Lancelot was up almost all night, and probably he didn't remember how he fell asleep near that tree.

Either way, Rouge was just sitting near him. She had nothing to do, so why not?

It was really strange, that she suddenly started to enjoy his company. Despite the fact, that she wanted to 'kill' Lancelot, when the two first met.

After some time, the ebony hedgehog moved a little.

He yawned quietly, opening his crimson eyes, that were covered by the helmet he was always wearing, even during the sleep.

The first thing, no, person was...

"Princess...?" The sleepy knight asked, rather surprised.

"Morning, Sir~" Rouge smiled.

"Morning..." He muttered, before yawning once more. His voice was sleepy. "How long have you been sitting here?" The knight asked, standing up.

"Not for that long~" She stood up as well.

He simply nodded.

"Were is the other knight?" She asked casually, to chat a little with Lancelot.

"He is probably in his own tent." The ebony hedgehog shrugged.

Then, he remembered their last conversation. He completely forgot about it at all...

Sir Gaiwan was always falling for these princesses. He was always saying that he met his true love, however, his word weren't true. But this time Gaiwan said, that Rouge was that special someone, who would make his life complete for sure.

Everything seemed to be great and all. Gaiwan loved her, and maybe Rouge loved him too, but...

"Lancelot?Sir Lancelot!" The hedgehog opened his eyes, snapping from his thoughts, as he heard Rouge calling his name.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to be spaced out for a while..." Princess looked at him, wearing a worried look on her face.

"No I am fine, really. Just thoughts..." He replied, looking at the ground. "It's nothing Princess."

"If you say so..." She shrugged, her eyes not leaving him.

"I am fine. Are you hungry, Your Highness?" Lancelot asked to change this awkward subject.

"No, thank you." Rouge smiled once more, waving her hand.

"We have to go soon, right?" Princess spoke, sighing quietly.

"Yes. But we have to wait until Gaiwan wakes up." The ebony hedgehog replied.

"You two were talking yesterday, weren't you?" Rouge then asked.

Did she hear their conversation with Gaiwan? No, she just couldn't hear it all...

"Yes, we were discussing our goals and just simply talking. Why?" Lancelot felt nervous for some reason. But he kept his coolness.

"I just heard you two talking, and quickly fell asleep." Rouge calmly replied, looking at him.

"_That was close...If this echidna would ever speak of his feeling outloud, we can get in a lot of troubles. Good thing she didn't hear him."_ Lancelot thought, somehow relieved.

"You know, I just want to know more about you, Sir, if you don't mind." Her emerald eyes were almost looking into his soul.

"Well...There is nothing interesting about me. Just a knight that keeps his promises, and does what he must." Lancelot simply said.

"Oh, sounds nice." She smiled.

Somehow, Lancelot smirked too, not noticing it.


	9. Trip(Part 5)

**Hey! :D**

**I want to apologize to everybody for a long long LONG absence...**

**I stopped writing for a while, due to my school. I needed to write some school exams, because I am new at that school.**

**But I am well, and I can continue writing this fanfic. It's good to be back, honestly :)**

**I was also getting messages from you guys, and The Reader's message just literally made me write another chapter now, so thank you, and I am fine :) **

**So, a short chapter begins, happy reading!**

After a little chat, the two heard someone yawn.

This someone appeared to be Sir Gaiwan, who was walking towards Princess and other knight.

"Good morning everyone!" He smiled, mostly looking at Rouge.

"Morning." Shadow said lowly.

"Good morning Gaiwan~" Rouge smiled back, waving her hand.

"You got up pretty early, Princess~" Gaiwan purred.

Lancelot made a disgusted face, but luckily, no one could see it, due to the knight's mask he was wearing.

Rouge giggled.

"Well, it's almost day time now, and I understand how important my marriage is~" She replied, smiling a little.

Lancelot was a bit surprised at that statement. Remembering his last conversation with King Soarin...

"_It is an honor to us, my Lord." Lancelot said._

_The king sighed._

"_Yes it is, but I don't think Rouge will agree to go there..." He frowned a little, thinking about his daughter._

"_What do you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking." The black and crimson hedgehog cocked an eyebrow under his helmet._

"_You see, she seems to be very upset about this...But, it's not important." The dark gray bat shook his head a little._

_Knight were still a little confused about this, but decided to not bring this subject up._

If Lancelot remembered everything right, Rouge seemed to be upset about this whole wedding and prince thing. But now, she is saying the opposite...?

"Girls..." Lancelot rolled his crimson eyes. Judging from his experiences on other missions, he knew the girls' logic flawlessly.

"What was that, sir?~" Rouge's emerald eyes looked at his direction, trying to make an eye-contact.

"Nothing, Princess." He replied.

"Hm, okay then~" She smiled at him.

The princess already knew the two knights pretty well. Or should I say, she knew _Gaiwan _pretty well. Gaiwan was sort of, naïve, brave person. And of course, hot-headed and stubborn.

And Sir Lancelot...Well, she didn't know him that well. He was always deep in thought, alone.

Certainly, she wanted to know more about his character.

Other than that, she never saw their fighting skills. Her dad always told her, how professional and skilled his knights were. But she never saw them in progress.

"_Oh well._" She thought, shaking these thoughts off.


	10. Trip(Part 6)

After couple minutes, the trio had breakfast and continued their trip to the other Kingdom, where Rouge's future husband was waiting.

"Hey, Lancelot?~" The princess called a knight, who was sitting on a midnight colored horse.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied calmly, keeping his gaze on the road.

"I was wondering...When we will arrive to the other Kingdom...What will you two do?" She asked, and looked over at Gaiwan, then Lancelot.

"We are going to head back, and do our usual job, like protecting the castle." Lancelot replied. He then looked at the red echidna.

It seemed like Gaiwan wanted to add something, but then her lightly shook his head.

"Y-Yeah, head back..." Gaiwan looked at Rouge, feeling uneasy.

The obsidian hedgehog arched an eyebrow at his ally, confused by the tone of his voice.

But then again, he remembered why his ally was like that. He completely forgot, that Gaiwan was in love with Princess Rouge.

"Why did you decide to bring this question so suddenly? We aren't even that close to the Kingdom." Sir Lancelot asked, growing curious.

A sigh was heard.

"I don't know...Just wanted to know, that's all." She faked a smile, looking at the distance.

Rouge didn't even know why she asked that question. Maybe because they two knights became really close to her. And she was curious about their next mission and their life.

"And you'll just complete other missions that my dad will give to you?" The ivory bat asked further.

Lancelot hesitated before answering, but then nodded.

"Oh...Okay." Her ears flattened a little.

The knight in the dark armor certainly heard a lot of disappointment in her voice. He sighed as well. Lancelot knew, that he couldn't be friends with her for a certain reason.

"But don't be sad, Princess! _I _am going to visit you~" Gaiwan replied, looking at her.

Rouge didn't reply. She was too deep in thought, frowning slightly.

Lancelot threw Gaiwan a hateful glare. It could be seen, even with the helmet, that Lancelot wore. His ruby eyes gleamed with hate.

Gaiwan frowned, and turned away from his comrade.

Since that talk, only horses' trotting was heard, as the trio stayed silent...


	11. Trip(Part 7)

There was only a few days of journey left, until the trio would be in Rouge's future palace.

The three already got used to each other. The more days were passing, the nore thay realised, that they had to say goodbye...

Maybe that was the reason why Princess was less talkative than usual.

And it may not look like it, but Sir Lancelot was also a little saddened, that those days were passing so soon.

Like usual, they all decided to rest, and make a little camp area.

Rouge fed the horses, because she liked them as well. Buck and Raven were like pets she never had. After they were fed, she patted Raven and Buck on the head, sighing.

She could feel hot tears on her eyes, as she thought about her future life. Alone, with the guy she never met, without her favourite knights by her side, and their strong horses. It was hard to imagine it all...

But she needed to be strong. And she is strong. Rouge rarely cried, so why should she start sobbing now?

She wiped her tears with her long sleeve from a blue dress, and walked to Gaiwan and Lancelot.

A weak smile appeared at her tan muzzle, as she spotted the knights sitting by the fire. _Her_ knights.

The bat sat next to Lancelot, as she spotted a free place near him.

''Where were you, Princess? You know it's dangerous to walk in a place like this alone.'' The knight in black armor asked her in his normal voice, as he crossed his arms and separated his legs, sitting on a wood log.

Rouge couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

''I am not a baby, Sir. But I appreciate your concerning about me~'' She winked at him.

Lancelot slightly blushed, thinking how foolish it was of him to say such things. It wasn't like him.

''I can't believe time flew so fast...'' Gaiwan joined the conversation, sighing.

''True...'' The ivory princess' face saddened a little, as she slightly frowned.

''But we still have 3 days left." The other knight spoke, keeping his cool.

"Yeah, you're right." Rouge smiled a little.

"I guess should get more sleep, Princess." Sir Gaiwan walked to Rouge. "You need to gain more strength before we get to the castle. And I'll sleep as well."

"I suppose you are right, Gaiwan." She stood up. "Goodnight Lancelot~" She smiled at Lancelot.

"But it's not even evening, Gaiwan." Lancelot raised an eyebrow at his ally.

"S-So what?" He replied, stuttering.

"Fine, I'll go and sleep." With that, Gaiwan walked to his tent.

Rouge threw a glance at obsidian hedgehog, as she walked gracefully to her tent.

Lancelot sat in his position, not even moving. He thought Gaiwan's voice was shaky and suspicious .

''Did he has something in his mind...?" Lancelot whispered, mostly to himself.

His horse, Raven, then trotted to the owner, and huffed.

"It's too strange, even for Gaiwan to act like this. Ring any bells, Raven?" The knight patted the shadow colored horse. "Too strange..."


End file.
